Oscillators with square wave outputs are utilized in many applications. In one such application it may be desired to periodically start and stop the oscillator. For example, the oscillator may be used as the dot generator oscillator for an on screen character generator of a television receiver. In this application it would then be desirable to stop the oscillator during the period that the television receiver's flyback signal is generated and then to start the oscillator upon termination of the flyback signal.
In order to generate a stable set of characters on the screen of the receiver requires a stable operating oscillator. Moreover, the strict timing specification of such a receiver system requires that oscillation start immediately upon termination of the flyback signal. Thus, how such an oscillator is started and when oscillation begins can be of critical importance. Thus, a need exist for an oscillator having good stability and for producing oscillation signals having a fixed starting phase.